


if you give a guy a good time

by reciprobursts



Series: gilear week ! [4]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Feel-good, Friendship, Gen, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reciprobursts/pseuds/reciprobursts
Summary: “Have you ever taken a self-care day?” Jawbone asks. Gilear blinks.“A...what?”
Series: gilear week ! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628254
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	if you give a guy a good time

**Author's Note:**

> day 4: having a nice time!! 
> 
> i'm sorry that gilear is still Goin Thru It in this fic but he's working on it!!

Gilear can’t explain it, but the way Jawbone looks at him, eyes narrowed and hands pressed together by the fingertips (claws?) makes him feel like he’s being deeply studied like an old book being researched by a persistent scholar. He’s sitting at the vice principal’s desk, but the plaque name tag still does not fit him at all after all these months. Jawbone lounges on one of the chairs in front of the desk, facial expression serious and a little concerned. It’s a strangely intimate sight and Gilear never really entertained the idea of being into half-transformed lycans but-

“Have you ever taken a self-care day?” Jawbone asks suddenly, snapping Gilear out of his vulnerable moment of contemplation. He blinks.

“A...what?”

Jawbone nods in understanding but Gilear is all the more confused. Vaguely, he remembers Fig using that phrase to explain why she couldn’t be around him, and labeling Sandralynn’s exasperated complaints as toxic and unhealthy for her new lifestyle before they eventually reconciled. God, teens can be brutal. His daughter has been impossibly apologetic since then, but the sting is always there.

“Self-care is any activity that is done deliberately to improve our health, physically, mentally, emotionally, or otherwise.” Jawbone explains, casually leaning in closer. “It’s being mindful to _you_ and your body, your emotions. Does that make sense?”

Gilear nods, unsure. He hasn’t really _properly_ taken care of himself in years and the concept feels quite foreign, but he’s afraid to make Jawbone disappointed. Just like he’s done with...

The counselor smiles softly. “Be honest, bud. It’s okay to not be familiar with things! I won’t get mad at all.”

Hands beginning to get sweaty, Gilear slowly shakes his head. It’s a little childish, to be conversed to like one of Jawbone’s students, but his calming and gentle presence does help a lot. With a good stretch, Jawbone stands up and gestures for Gilear to follow him as he turns to walk out of the office. The elf does, obviously, though he looks around nervously as they walk through the school and out the front door.

Before he can ask, Jawbone speaks up. “Are you okay with coming to the manor? I can tell Sandralynn to keep herself hidden if that troubles you,”

“That's alright with me," Gilear says. The separation hasn't caused much animosity between them, in fact, he kind of wants to check in on Sandralynn from time to time. "Uh, can I inquire why we’re…”

Jawbone grins. “We’re having a self-care day! I bet you wanted out from the kids posting sticky notes on your back all the time anyways.”

That’s what they were doing? Oh, Gilear should have known better than to think the back pats were actually complimentary. He watches Jawbone send a text to Aguefort about two of his employees getting off work early, and he gets back a hologram including lots of fireworks and a loud, encouraging message. They hop into Jawbone’s truck and drive in the direction of Mordrid Manor, Gilear wiping his palms on his slacks the whole time.

They’re around halfway there before Jawbone poses another question. “Hey, another part of self care is recognizing what you want, and avoiding things that stress you out. Is there anywhere else you’d rather go?”

Honestly, Gilear is a little overwhelmed with the amount of choices he’s already been able to make and Jawbone’s kindness. “No, the manor is sufficient. I don’t really, have other places that are familiar to me and that I am not banned from,”

The warm hand on Gilear’s shoulder startles him a little, but it’s inherently comforting. He turns and expects to see pity on Jawbone's face, but instead is met with pure sincerity before Jawbone looks back at the road. It makes his heart race the slightest bit. He maybe should be apprehensive of this man who his ex-wife moved in with after less than a year of being together, and maybe even feel jealousy, or resentment, or inferiority. But the caring twinkle in the lycan’s eyes and the smooth drawl of his voice does something, and he can see why the kids are so attached to him.

The rest of the ride is quiet, but comfortable.

* * *

  
  


“Let’s get you outta your work clothes, okay?” Jawbone says as he ushers Gilear into presumably his own room, and opens up a closet door. Gilear stands awkwardly by the bed. “Got a favourite colour, Gilear?”

“Green?” He answers tentatively.

Soon, an oversized lime shirt and a pair of black sweatpants are handed to him, and he’s swept to a bathroom across the hall. Jawbone tells him that he’s free to take a shower or bath as well, and Gilear hums affirmatively, spotting the spare towels on the counter.

He begins to change, and frowns as he catches something crinkly when he takes off his polo. It’s a sticky note, and he braces for a hateful scrawl from one of the students, but his eyes widen a little when he reads the note.

_Took all the nasty ones off for you. I hope Jawbone talked with you for a bit!!_

_Love you dad, Fig <3 _

Gilear lets himself grin. Of course Fig was taking care of him like that. She’s been especially forward in including him in things, and though it can be unnecessary (he will never go to another rager if he can help it) the thought that goes into it warms his heart. After a moment of contemplation and an inner battle of mustering up energy, he actually does take a quick shower, surprised at how refreshed he feels afterwards. He changes into the clothes he was given, carefully slipping Fig’s note into his pocket.

As he exits the bathroom, Jawbone takes his discarded clothes to his room, presumably to be washed later. He gives Gilear a proud smile, which makes the shorter man stand a bit taller in a burst of confidence, and it feels natural as the half-wolf slings an arm over his shoulder and strolls through the house to get to the kitchen.

Sandralynn is there, and she isn’t surprised to see him, offering him a seat at the table where a lunch of sandwiches, salad, and yogurt is spread out. She looks fondly at his freshly washed self, and it makes Gilear think that even though she’s been progressing greatly since the divorce, Gilear's been stuck in a rut of sadness and hopelessness. It must be nice to see the other person start to heal as well.

It’s a nice affair (Gilear’s mind backpedals a little before realizing that it can still be an appropriate word), and it feels good to talk to people other than his girlfriend and exasperated cashiers. He allows himself to laugh and eat and relax and it’s _wonderful_. 

Yeah, he could get used to this feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> developing a healthy relationship with your ex-wife and her boyfriend >>>
> 
> also i didn't mean for gilear to be so Into jawbone but! that's just how it be sometimes!


End file.
